Deux Ans Après
by nounouillechan
Summary: L'équipage se retrouve deux ans après. Pendant ses deux ans les sentiments change.


Œuvre originale: One Piece

Titre : Deux Ans Après

Genre: Yaoi

Couple: Zoro et Sanji

Disclaimer : Que l'histoire perso pas a moi -'

Résumer : Zoro veux mettre les chose au claire avec Sanji. Ry si vous aimez la guimauve vous êtes servi ;) Désoler pour les fautes mais le Français ne ma jamais aimer ;)

C'était une journée comme les autres sur le Suny l'équipage des Mugiwaras pêchait, jouait, chantait et se reposait. Enfin en apparence car quelque chose avait changé. Zoro et Sanji se battaient moins souvent cas l'époque. Faut dire quand deux ans tout peut changer il était dans sa cuisine entrain de réfléchir il en avait marre depuis que l'équipage c'était retrouver il était subjugué par Zoro. Il avait grandi et était plus musclé, il avait une cicatrice à l'œil gauche, il avait les cheveux un peu plus long. Il était devenus carrément sexy et voilà que je repars dans mes fantasmes quand une tête de cactus fi sont apparitions.

-Sanji faut qu'on parle Dit le vert

Sanji surpris car Zoro n'utilisait aucun des surnoms donc il comprenait que c'était très sérieux sinon il aurait utilisé un surnom.

-D'accord quand tout à coup Luffy se mit à crier j'ai faim Sanji d'un aire désolée allai pour dire à Luffy d'attendre quand Zoro lui dit  
>-Ce soir quand les autres seront couchés et va nourrir l'estomac sur patte. Sanji accepta et Zoro sorti laissant le Cook tout seul quand Luffy arriva.<p>

-Sanji j'ai FAIMMMMMM  
>-Pfff tien de la viande et Luffy reparti.<p>

Le repas du soir débuta avec un Luffy qui se servait dans toutes les assiettes faut dire qu'en deux ans son estomac avait également doubler. Usopp racontait ses histoires à un Chopper tout content. Zoro et Sanji eu attendaient avec impatience la fin du repas pour enfin discuter. Pendant le repas Zoro observait son Ero-Cook. Il avait changé en deux ans faut dire qu'il était sexy le blondinet. Bha oui il avait changé le sens de sa mèche, il avait une barbichette soi-disant pour affirmer sa masculinité, il était plus petit que moi mais il avait prit en musculature mais sa taille était toujours aussi harmonieuse.

À la fin du repas tous partis se coucher. Il restait plus que Sanji et Zoro qui aidait à la vaisselle dans un silence de plomb quand elle fut finit Sanji prit la parole.

-Je t'écoute marimo de quoi veux-tu qu'on parle. Il sorti une bouteille de saké et deux verres et les posa sur la table. Et sert les verres quand le ledit marimo prit la parole.  
>-Rigole pas et écoute jusqu'à la fin.<br>-Hun  
>-En deux ans les chosent ont changé l'équipage a été séparer. Et sa ma permit de me rendre compte de certaines choses. Eu... comment dire. Zoro commençait à détourner son regard de Sanji car il était gêné et Sanji le remarqua. Mais il resta neutre mais il était surpris de voir son cactus gêner. Car d'habitude il est sur de lui mais là que dalle.<p>

- T'inquiète dit tout simplement en deux ans les chosent on changer comme tu dis donc vas-y je t'écoute Zoro. Sanji était sincère Zoro était rassuré et repris.  
>-Je me lance j'ai remarqué que depuis l'île des hommes poissons tu courrais moins derrière les femmes, que tu t'occupais moins de Nami et de Robin et que t'avait l'aire préoccuper.<p>

Zoro prit une joli teinte rosé j'arrive pas à détourner mon regard de toi, quand tu est avec les autres sa m'énerve, quand tes pas la je me sens seule, pendant ces deux ans je me suis demandé si tu étais encore en vie si tu allai bien. Et quand on c'est revu je me suis senti soulagé et ça me fait peur car ses sentiments je les ai depuis thriller bark. Et je sais pas comment me comporter envers toi et aujourd'hui j'ai décidé de venir te voir. Alors voilà tu sais tout. Sanji était abasourdi Zoro l'aimer lui le cook.

-Donc c'est mon tour de parler et je vais te répondre. Si j'ai bien comprit tu tes inquiété pour moi marimo c'est gentil moi aussi quand Kuma t'a fait disparaître j'étais perdu et mon cœur c'est glacer comme si une part de moi même était parti. Et puis Nami chérit à Luffy maintenant et Robin d'amour à Francky.  
>Zoro était surpris par le calme de Sanji celui-ci ce leva et alla s'asseoir à côté de Zoro ils étaient si proche l'un de l'autre et en même temps si loin.<p>

-Tu sais mon petit marimo si tu continues de rougir ainsi je risquerai de t'embrasser. Le truc c'est que je ne ressens sa qu'avec toi les autres mecs m'intéresse pas. Sanji lève sa main pour toucher la cicatrice de son futur amant.

-J'aurais tellement voulu être là pour éviter que tu perdes ton œil dit-il tristement en le regardant. Zoro prit son Cook dans les bras et nicha sa tête au creux du cou de son amant et respira son odeur. Il était heureux que Sanji ne le repousse pas.

-Tu sais marimo j'ai vécu un enfer avec Ivankov qui voulaient me transformer en fille. Zoro se mis à rire rien qu'à imaginer sont cook avec une jolie robe rose a froufrou. Sanji était content d'entendre son marimo rire et ce mi à rire aussi. Le vert était content d'avoir pu enfin avouer ce qui ressentait pour son blond.

Zoro leva sa tête et s'approcha des lèvres de Sanji et l'embrassa celui-ci demanda l'accès de sa bouche et lui laissa le passage. Quand il rejoignit sa jumelle un soupir de plaisir se fit entendre dans la cuisine. Par manque d'oxygène il se séparait avec regret.

-Et si on allait à la vigie rattraper le temps perdu mon petit marimo. Dit Sanji avec un sourire carnassier. Mais avant je met la table pour demain et on monte après.  
>-D'accord je t'aide sa ira plus vite dit-il tout sourire.<p>

Le lendemain matin le cook était toujours occupé avec son marimo. Sanji était bien lové dans ses bras et à respirer son odeur il voulait rester avec lui. Heureusement qu'il avait tout préparé de petit déjeuner avant de monter dans la vigie avec son petit marimo. Pour profiter un peu plus de son amant. Ledit amant sorti son cook de ses penser en le caressant ce qui donna des frisons à Sanji.

-Bonjour mon petit cook et l'embrassa et ses mains commençaient à parcourir le corps et fut arrêter par Sanji.  
>-Pas maintenant sinon je pourrais plus me lever pour aller me laver. Zoro regarda Sanji avec gêne.<br>-Je vais t'aider il rhabilla Sanji et se rhabilla aussi prit son amant avec délicatesse et l'emmena à la salle de bain. Tout en évitant que l'équipage les remarque puis il posa délicatement sont trésor et ferma la porte.

-Je reviens je vais chercher des vêtements.

-Hn. Sanji commençait et faisait couler un bain.

Quelque minute plus tard Zoro reviens avec les vêtements et ferma la porte à clé et se déshabilla aussi. Il prit son cook avec douceur et le posa dans le bain. Zoro rentra dans la baignoire et Sanji vient se coller à Zoro.

-Veux rester près de toi et ferma les yeux. Pendant que Zoro caressa son trésor. Puis il le lava Sanji frissonna sous les caresse du marimo. Sanji se redressa et embrassa son marimo avec fougue. Puis ils sortir de l'eau et s'habillèrent et sortirent de la salle bain. Sanji avait du mal à marcher et se retourna et regarda Zoro qui s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras.  
>-Je t'aime Zoro<br>-Moi aussi je t'aime Sanji

**Fin**

Nounouchan : fini youpi

Conscience : Ta prit d'autres personne pourtant ta SasuNaru et RivEren il te suffisait par fallait que tu fasses un Zo San

Nounouillechan : Ça va hein je fais ce que je veux d'abord  
>Zoro et Sanji lisent : ...<br>Zoro gêné : Eu... Nounouillechan pourquoi je suis doux?  
>Nounouillechan : Tu trouves .<br>Sanji : attend quoi ! je suis l'uke !  
>Nounouillechan : Bha oui quelle question<br>Sanji court dans les bras de Zoro pour pleurer

Zoro sort le katana et regarde Nounouillechan partir  
>Conscience : Sinon dites-moi ce que vous en pensez avant qu'elle se fasse tuer.<p> 


End file.
